Malentendidos
by Catart
Summary: Todo empezó por un malentendido. -идиот (idiota)- susurró molesto Viktor antes de empujar a Yūri contra la puerta y besarlo con fuerza. -¿Ahora lo entiendes Yūri?- dijo acercando nuevamente su rostro al del menor, tomando su mentón con suavidad para que levantara el rostro... ¡Pasen y lean! Les aseguró que les gustará. LEMON, Víctor dominante. (Viktor Nikiforov x Yūri Katsuki)


¡Hola a todos! Regreso esta vez con un Viktuuri. Es mi primer fanfic de Yuri on Ice, espero les guste. Me disculpo con todos por no haber terminado aún mi fanfic AU de KnB "Día lluvioso" y por haberme desparecido por tanto tiempo, pero es que he tenido demasiado trabajo, y mi computadora de casa murió, por lo que tengo que usar la de la oficina -.- (y eso de estarte cuidando que no te vea tu jefe no es nada bonito) T.T

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen, sino a Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

Advertencia: Lo de siempre en mi caso; este fanfic contiene lemon. ¡Disfrútenlo!

/

Malentendidos.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuando comenzó todo.

Viktor lo conoció de lejos por la GrandPrix, mientras que Yūri siempre admiró a Viktor desde que tenía doce años. Cruzaron palabras y hasta bailaron juntos durante el banquete posterior a la GrandPrix, pero debido al alcohol quedó como un lindo recuerdo para Viktor y una cortina de neblina para Yūri.

Tiempo después, Viktor vio el video de Yūri haciendo su coreografía y viajó hasta Hasetsu para convertirse en su entrenador. Yūri por su parte, no podía entender como su ídolo, "casi dios", había decidido dejar de patinar para dedicarse a entrenarlo. El chico tenía baja autoestima y sufría de ataques de pánico constantemente, por lo que tener a Viktor cerca, aunado a su falta de respeto de espacio personal, desataba más su ansiedad. A pesar de ello no podía evitar querer estar cerca del ruso, el cual poco a poco le fue ayudando a ganar confianza, a tal grado de olvidar su "espacio personal" y tener ciertas acciones con Viktor que sorprendían al ruso.

Pasaron ocho meses juntos entrenando, aprendiendo de sus respectivos países, conociéndose y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Una noche antes de la final del GrandPrix, ambos creyeron que su estadía juntos llegaría a su fin, sin embargo, Yūri sorprendió de nuevo a Viktor al pedirle lo siguiera entrenando a la vez que éste regresaba a competir, convirtiéndose así en su rival y entrenador de tiempo completo.

Después de un par de meses Yūri finalmente llegó a San Petersburgo, donde residiría durante tiempo indefinido en la casa de Viktor. Se decidió que sería mejor para ambos seguir viviendo juntos, para no perder el ritmo que habían logrado crear en Japón. Algunos creían que era injusto, ya que Viktor podía aprovecharse de Yūri como su entrenador, y darle una coreografía con menor dificultad a la suya, o hacer algún tipo de trampa con el chico japonés como su rival, sin embargo, Yūri no se preocupaba por ello, sabía que Viktor podía ser infantil a veces, pero en cuanto al patinaje era un profesional y no le gustaría ganar contra Yūri haciendo trampa.

Ambos patinadores pasaban todo el día juntos, ya fuera practicando sus coreografías, comiendo, conociendo San Petersburgo, paseando a Maccachin o simplemente descansando en la casa del ruso.

-¡Yuuuuuri!- canturreó el ruso mientras buscaba al menor por toda la casa. Desde que despertó y lo buscó en su habitación, (el cuarto de huéspedes), no lo había visto.

-¿Habrá salido a pasear a Maccachin?- y es que el perro tampoco se veía por ningún lado. Fue por su celular y llamó al chico japonés, pero la llamada lo mandó directo al buzón de voz, cosa que comenzó a molestarlo. -¿Dónde diablos está?, todavía no conoce bien la ciudad como para salir a pasear sólo-.

Unos cinco minutos después escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse acompañado de un ladrido. Caminó hasta la entrada para encontrarse con Yūri, quien estaba peleándose con su abrigo el cual se había atorado en su muñeca. Debía estar haciendo frío afuera ya que Yūri tenía sus mejillas y nariz sonrojadas.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Viktor!- saludó Yūri al percatarse de la presencia del mayor.

-¿Dónde estabas?- el tono de Viktor era tenso, pocas veces Yūri lo había escuchado hablar con ese tono, y en todas esas ocasiones Viktor estaba bastante molesto. Era el mismo tono que usó cuando llamó egoísta a Yūri por querer terminar con todo, para él retirarse y querer que Viktor regresara a competir en el patinaje.

Yūri pasó saliva con dificultad al ver la expresión de molestia en el rostro del ruso, no había pensado que su breve salida le ocasionaría problemas. –Salí a pasear con Maccachin, lo siento, no pensé que fueras a preocuparte. Incluso traté de regresar antes de que despertaras, pero Maccachin se entretuvo bastante en el parque- dijo apenado.

Viktor se mantuvo callado, quería decirle varias cosas a Yūri, desquitar su molestia, pero decidió mejor cerrar los ojos, respirar profundamente y tratar de relajarse, después de todo el chico había regresado sano y salvo.

-¿Viktor?- se acercó al susodicho para ver su rostro, necesitaba saber que tan molesto estaba. El mayor abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Yūri, encontrándose con esas orbes chocolate que lo miraban atentamente causándole un ligero sonrojo.

El menor al ver el sonrojo de Viktor sonrió, desde hacía un tiempo había comenzado a disfrutar de ver las reacciones del mayor cada vez que Yūri se acercaba demasiado. Le era curioso, ya que al inicio era Viktor quien se pegaba demasiado, pero desde que Yūri había llegado a vivir con él a San Petersburgo había disminuido su excesiva cercanía. Le seguía abrazando, sí, pero ya no acercaba su rostro al de él, ni le hacía insinuaciones como solía hacerlo cuando estaban en Hasetsu. Tampoco le pidió que durmieran juntos, mientras que estando en Japón siempre le lloraba por que no lo dejaba entrar en su habitación.

Ese cambio le preocupaba un poco, ya que no quería que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, después de todo se habían vuelto amigos cercanos, y aunque Yūri no lo dijera en voz alta, en el fondo esperaba que la amistad se convirtiera en algo más.

Tal vez lo había mal interpretado. Tal vez Viktor era muy confianzudo con todas las persona cercanas a él. El beso que le dio en China nunca había vuelto a repetirse, por lo que Yūri lo tomó como una muestra de cariño y agradecimiento por su esfuerzo. Así como las bromas que el ruso hacía sobre sus anillos de "compromiso". Es verdad que Yūri los había comprado como amuletos de buena suerte, pero el significado que Viktor les había dado le gustaba más, aunque el ruso solo lo hubiera dicho en broma.

Todas esas acciones habían confundido a Yūri, haciéndole entender que Viktor quería algo más que una amistad, pero la actitud que había mantenido el ruso con él desde su llegada a San Petersburgo le decía lo contrario. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que había salido a pasear sólo con Maccachin. Necesitaba acomodar sus pensamientos sobre el ruso, pero al verlo tan molesto le confundía nuevamente. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado?, no es que él significara tanto en la vida del ruso ¿o si?, tal vez fuera por la responsabilidad que sintiera como su entrenador. Sí, seguramente era eso… pero quería estar seguro.

-¿Viktor?- repitió al no recibir respuesta del mayor. –Lo lamento, no vol…- fue interrumpido al sentir los brazos del mayor rodearlo con fuerza, lo sostenía como un niño abraza a su muñeco de felpa favorito; con cuidado pero con recelo de que alguien quiera quitárselo.

-Me alegro que estés bien, estaba muy preocupado- dijo aliviado el mayor.

-Lo lamento, no lo volveré a hacer- sonrió respondiendo el abrazo. -Además sé que no se vería bien que la gran leyenda Viktor Nikiforov busque despavorido a su alumno ¿cierto?- al escuchar esto Viktor se alejó un poco de Yūri.

-¿Qué insinúas? Dijo Viktor con el seño fruncido.

-Que nunca arriesgaría tu reputación, así que no tienes que preocuparte- dijo Yūri confundido por la reacción del mayor.

-¿Mi reputación?- suspiró molesto al ver que Yūri había mal interpretado todo. -Yūri lo que más me importa en este momento no es mi reputación, sino tú. ¿Cómo es posible que tras vivir tanto tiempo juntos aún no lo entiendas?-

-¿Eh?- Yūri estaba demasiado sorprendido -Claro que lo entiendo Viktor, te preocupo como amigo y alumno ¿cierto?- ahí iba de nuevo a decir cosas que lo lastimaban, pero se lastimaba más haciéndose falsas ilusiones con Viktor, por lo que prefería desilusionarse él mismo, antes de escucharlo de los labios del ruso. -No creo haber mal entendido nada- su sonrisa era amarga.

-идиот (idiota)- susurró molesto Viktor antes de empujar a Yūri contra la puerta y besarlo con fuerza. La expresión del menor era de total asombro. Su cerebro lentamente procesaba lo que pasaba, su amor platónico lo estaba besando, lo había hecho anteriormente en China pero aquel beso había sido más un roce de labios que un beso. En esta ocasión el beso era violento, Viktor devoraba sus labios sin piedad mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el de Yūri. El ruso colocó una pierna entre las de menor rozando ligeramente su entrepierna haciendo que el chico japonés gimiera, cosa que Viktor aprovechó para meter su lengua en la boca de Yūri, quien al sentir la lengua del mayor rozar la suya volvió a gemir. Ese gemido fue como un interruptor que hizo reaccionar al menor, quien deprisa rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y contestó al beso con la misma fuerza que ejercía Viktor.

Ambos parecían desesperados por explorar la boca del otro; sus lenguas danzaban y algunas veces sus dientes chocaban o mordían los labios del otro. Una de las manos de Yūri parecía aferrada al cabello platinado de Viktor, ya que no la movía de ahí. Se entretenía jalando con suavidad algunos mechones para recibir los gemidos del mayor contra su boca, mientras que su otra mano se sujetaba de la camisa de Viktor por temor a caer debido a la intensidad del beso, ya que sentía sus piernas temblar. Viktor por su parte apoyaba una mano contra la puerta, mientras que la otra sujetaba a Yūri de la nuca para evitar que éste se alejara.

Unos segundos después se separaron, sus respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se escuchaba en la estancia. Ninguno podía retirar la mirada del otro, los pozos azules de Viktor miraban con deseo los castaños de Yūri y viceversa.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes Yūri?- dijo acercando nuevamente su rostro al del menor, tomando su mentón con suavidad para que levantara el rostro. -Es verdad que me importas como amigo y alumno, pero hay más… siempre he querido más- sus labios rozaron los del otro.

-¿Siempre?- no pudo evitar preguntar el menor. Viktor se alejó lo suficiente para mirar al otro a los ojos.

-Sí, desde que te conozco he querido más-

-Pero… te alejaste- dijo confundido Yūri, ¿cómo era posible que Viktor quisiera más cuando era él quien se alejaba? -desde que llegué a San Petersburgo te has distanciado- no quería reclamarle aunque sonara todo lo contrario, pero necesitaba entenderlo. Viktor suspiró y juntó sus frentes.

-Lo siento… nunca quise alejarme pero…- volvió a mirar al menor y suspiró nuevamente. -El tenerte aquí conmigo es como un sueño, un sueño demasiado tentador. No tienes idea de cuántas veces he querido aventarte contra la pared y hacerte mío.- dijo con voz ronca. El recordar esas fantasías lo excitaban demasiado.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacías?- la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que su mente pudiera detenerla, causando un notable sonrojo en la cara de Yūri. Viktor sonrió al ver la reacción inconsciente del otro.

-Creía que me veías sólo como amigo y entrenador. En Japón me insinué varias veces, pero nunca cedías, así que pensé que esto era unilateral.-

-No es que no cediera, ¡es sólo que me ponías tan nervioso que no sabía cómo reaccionar!- dijo apenado el menor. - Aunque gracias a ti fui tomando más confianza y comencé a acercarme más, pero al llegar aquí y ver tu reacción creí haber mal entendido todo- Viktor volvió a suspirar.

-Lo siento- Viktor acercó sus labios a los del menor pero no los tocó. -Pero ahora que todo está resuelto no creo poder dejarte en paz- dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Vik…- los labios de Viktor atacaron de nuevo, metiendo desde un inicio su lengua en la boca de Yūri quien respondió las caricias. Las manos del mayor se posaron atrás de los muslos del menor aprovechando que éste seguía recargado contra la puerta, los tomó con fuerza y levantó, haciendo que Yūri rodeara la cadera del mayor con sus piernas, esta acción hizo que sus erecciones se rozaran haciéndolos gemir.

-Agh Viktor- Yūri gemía el nombre del ruso mientras éste atacaba su cuello sin piedad, lamía y mordía la bronceada piel dejando marcas rojas que después serían lunares violetas, indicadores de que el sabroso Katsudon había sido tomado.

-Vitya- susurró Viktor contra la deliciosa piel del menor, -Dime Vitya-

-Vitya- Yūri saboreó el sonido de su nombre, le parecía muy erótico y quería seguirlo llamando. -Agh Vitya-. Los gemidos de Yūri comenzaban a enloquecer al mayor, quería seguir escuchándolo gemir su nombre, quería devorarlo, hacerle saber que era de Viktor y de nadie más, que cada vez que Yūri pensara en Viktor sintiera recorrerlo un temblor de excitación. Ya no aguantaba más, por lo que bajó a Yūri, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó rápido a su habitación, donde sin delicadeza lo empujó contra su cama y se colocó rápido sobre él, dejándolo atrapado entre la cama y su cuerpo. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del menor, explorando los puntos sensibles de éste, mientras que Yūri exploraba la fuerte espalda de Viktor.

El ruso nuevamente se separó arrodillándose. Ayudó a Yūri a quitarse su playera y pantalones dejándolo solo en ropa interior. Observó el bulto formado en sus bóxers y con un dedo lo rozó haciendo que Yūri gimiera y encorvara la espalda, Viktor sonrió al ver que la tela comenzaba a humedecerse. Su pequeño Katsudon estaba muy excitado y era debido a él, esa realización le elevaba el ego. Siempre tenía lo que quería o a quien quisiera, después de todo era uno de los solteros más codiciados, pero nunca había deseado tanto a alguien como a Yūri. Él había sido el único que no se había rendido de inmediato a sus encantos, y el único que le había hecho sentir lo que era vivir y amar, así que el tenerlo excitado y a su merced le hacía sentir como el depredador que había capturado a su presa. Se apresuró a quitarse su camisa y pantalón arrojándolos al suelo junto a la ropa de Yūri, quedando también solo en sus pequeños bóxers que además de dejar ver sus bien formadas piernas, parecían querer rasgarse y dejar libre la hombría del ruso.

Yūri pasó saliva con dificultad al ver el paquete de Viktor, algunas veces durante sus baños en el onsen veía de reojo a Viktor, y aunque nunca lo había visto excitado, le parecía que el ruso estaba muy bien dotado, pero ahora que su miembro estaba despierto se preguntaba si cabría en él, más siendo su primera vez con alguien. Viktor notó el nerviosismo en el menor, por lo que comenzó a acariciar su abdomen y con voz suave le susurró al oído. -Descuida seré cuidadoso, tal vez al inicio duela pero después vas a disfrutar bastante- lamió y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del menor haciéndolo gemir.

Siguió besando el cuello del Yūri y dio pequeñas mordidas a su mandíbula. Lamió su pecho y se entretuvo lamiendo y mordiendo con suavidad los pezones erectos del menor, quien no dejaba de gemir y sujetarse a la espalda del mayor. -Vitya…- Gimió Yūri al levantar su cadera y rozar las erecciones de ambos.

-Con calma Yūri, sé que estás deseoso pero quiero que disfrutes tu primera vez- tal vez fuera una tontería, pero al ruso le encantaba recordarle al menor que él sería su primera vez, y esperaba ser el único de aquí en adelante, ya que no quería separase nunca de su delicioso Katsudon. Mientras su lengua atendía los pezones de Yūri, una de su manos bajó hasta posarse sobre la erección de éste. Le acariciaba sobre la tela, sintiendo como el miembro respondía ansioso a las caricias. -Vi-Vitya- Yūri se aferraba a la ancha espalda del mayor. Viktor se levantó y despojó al Katsudon de su última prenda de vestir dejándolo totalmente expuesto. Se lamió los labios saboreando la vista. -Eres hermoso- dijo Viktor haciendo sonrojar al menor. -No te avergüences, no de mí- dijo al notar que Yūri quería cubrirse. -Acostúmbrate a que te vea, por qué después de esto estarás desnudo más seguido de lo que nunca has estado- antes de que Yūri pudiera decir algo Viktor de agachó y metió el miembro del Katsudon en su boca.

-Agh…- Viktor metió tres dedos a la boca del menor quién comenzó a lamerlos excitando más al ruso. Al mayor le encantaba cada vez que Yūri dejaba salir su lado Eros.

Yūri se sentía muy agitado, era demasiado el placer que el mayor de le daba. Durante años se masturbó fantaseando con situaciones como ésta, pero sus manos nunca le dieron tanto placer como el que sentía en estos momentos, le costaba respirar y se sentía muy caliente. Su piel comenzaba a llenarse de pequeñas gotitas de sudor, pegando algunos mechones de cabello a su frente, y su mente parecía cubrirse con un manto ligero, dificultándole distinguir si estaba soñando o era real, pero un extraño dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo lo regresó a la realidad, y es que el ruso comenzaba a meter uno de los dedos húmedos en su entrada.

-Ahg…duele…-

-Shhhh tranquilo, pronto pasará- susurró el ruso tratando de tranquilizar al menor. Metió un segundo dedo y siguió con el sexo oral tratando de distraer así al Katsudon, que por los gemidos de éste parecía que estaba funcionando.

Viktor poco a poco fue preparando la entrada del menor, la cual se relajó a tal punto de aceptar un tercer dedo, aunque con algo de dificultad.

-Duele…- susurró Yūri entre los gemidos.

-¿Quieres que nos detengamos?- preguntó el mayor regresando su rostro a la altura del de Yūri. El ruso necesitaba liberarse, pero si Yūri no se sentía aún lo suficientemente preparado pararía sin dudarlo, lo que menos quería era forzarlo.

-N-no…sigue- el menor no sabía que sentía más, si el placer que le brindaba Viktor o la incomodidad de la extraña invasión en su parte baja.

Viktor se arrodilló y lentamente se quitó sus bóxers, sintiendo la intensa mirada del menor sobre él. Sabía que su cuerpo era algo que muchos querían tocar y probar, pero ese cuerpo le pertenecía ahora únicamente al sabroso Katsudon que lo esperaba ansioso con las piernas abiertas, la piel perlada de sudor, su pecho agitado, su cara sonrojada y sus ojos inyectados de lujuria.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó el mayor

Yūri solo asintió con la cabeza y paseó su lengua sobre sus labios.

Uno de estos días Viktor no aguantaría tanta tentación; se encerraría en su casa por días junto al menor y le haría el amor por todos los rincones de la casa. Aunque ahora que finalmente las cosas se aclararon entre ellos no sería difícil realizar esa fantasía pronto.

Viktor se inclinó hacía la mesita de noche y sacó el lubricante de uno de los cajones, puso un poco del líquido en su mano y aventó la botellita al suelo. Aunque se sentía ansioso, casi desesperado por estar dentro del menor esparció con lentitud el lubricante sobre su miembro. Veía como el menor no quitaba la vista de su pene y sus manos que le preparaban. Finalmente cuando estuvo listo se colocó entre las piernas de Yūri.

-Eres hermoso- dijo con voz ronca mientras recorría el pecho y abdomen del menor con sus manos.

-Vitya…- Yūri quería decir más, quería decirle que si alguno de ellos era hermoso era el ruso, pero el placer que le recorría no le dejaba decir nada coherente.

El mayor se agachó y besó los carnosos labios del Katsudon, los lamió y mordió con suavidad, a la vez que acomodaba su miembro en la entrada del menor. Poco a poco fue empujando, sentía como se abría paso en la estrecha entrada de Yūri. Éste por su parte tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, los dedos de los pies encorvados y sus manos se apretaban con fuerza las sábanas. El dolor que sentía era inmensurable, pero no quería parar, quería sentir a Víctor completamente dentro y si eso implicaba resistir tal dolor con gusto lo haría.

Viktor avanzaba lentamente, sabía que Yūri estaba sufriendo con el dolor y la incomodidad, pero estaba seguro de que eso pasaría pronto, y entonces el menor disfrutaría como nunca en su vida.

Para tratar de calmar el dolor el ruso seguía besando los labios de Yūri, para luego bajar a su cuello donde dejaba más marcas de las ya existentes.

Una vez adentro completamente el ruso esperó a que Yūri le diera la señal de poder continuar, mientras tanto seguía acariciando el cuerpo bien formado del Katsudon, quien a pesar de la incomodidad no dejaba de gemir cuando las manos del mayor daban en algún punto sensible de su cuerpo.

-Vitya…-

-¿Si Yūri?-

-P-puedes seguir- dijo en voz baja sujetándose de los hombros del mayor.

-Tranquilo, dolerá un poco, pero pronto va a pasar- susurró a uno de los oídos del menor y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndolo gemir.

Viktor comenzó un suave vaivén de su cadera, entraba y salía lentamente dándole tiempo a Yūri de acostumbrarse. Éste por su parte se aferraba con fuerza a los fuertes hombros de Viktor. El dolor era intenso, pero iba disminuyendo poco a poco dando paso a una sensación cálida y a un extraño cosquilleo que presionaba en su vientre. Las embestidas del ruso iban aumentando poco a poco de velocidad, sabía que el dolor de Yūri había pasado ya que éste no dejaba de gemir y pedir más. Sabía que Yūri no duraría mucho, y aunque Víctor se sentía demasiado excitado y disfrutaba de estar dentro del menor sabía que tardaría un poco más, por lo que decidió cambiar de posición a una que lo hiciera terminar lo más pronto posible.

Viktor salió del menor causando que éste soltara un quejido debido a la interrupción, sin embargo, no pudo decir nada ya que el ruso le ayudó a girarse rápido quedando boca abajo.

-Arrodíllate- dijo Viktor sujetando la cadera de Yūri, quien se arrodilló dejando su trasero expuesto ante el ruso. El ver la suave piel del trasero del japonés le dio la sensación a Viktor de querer verla un poco más roja; más marcada por él. Yūri dejó salir un quejido de sorpresa al sentir la mano de Viktor nalguear su trasero, cosa que no le dolió pero si le gustó. -Agh…más- dijo Yūri con su cara contra la almohada, le daba vergüenza pedirle a Viktor q lo siguiera nalgueando, y es que nunca pensó que tendría ese tipo de fetiches, pero ahora que lo había probado por primera vez quería seguirlo sintiendo.

-¿Más?, ¿quieres que te siga nalgueando?-dijo Viktor con tono juguetón, tras ver a Yūri asintiendo no tardó en nalguearlo de nuevo. -Mhn- el sonido que hacía su mano al chocar contra la piel del menor era delicioso.

Al sentir la segunda nalgada Yūri volvió a gemir, pero ahogó su respiración al sentir el miembro de Viktor entrar sin previo aviso. Esa nueva posición le hacía sentir todo más fuerte, era como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Trató de levantarse pero Viktor presionó su nuca con una mano, manteniéndolo con la cadera levantada y su cabeza de lado contra la almohada. Era una posición bastante dominándote la de Viktor, pero a Yūri ante su sorpresa le estaba gustando ser sumiso y algo masoquista.

Viktor continuó con las embestidas, sólo que ahora más rápidas y profundas. Su mano que sujetaba la cadera del menor la movió hasta su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo que los gemidos de Yūri aumentaran. -Ahg…Vi…Vitya… no resistiré mucho- decía entre gemidos el menor mientras miraba de reojo al ruso, quién tenía los ojos cerrados y sus dientes mordían su labio inferior. Se notaba que el ruso también disfrutaba bastante, y eso hizo feliz a Yūri, ya que no sólo lo había robado al mundo como entrenador y patinador, sino que ahora el soltero más codiciado tenía un amante; finalmente había robado por completo a Viktor del mundo.

El silencio del cuarto se interrumpía por los sonidos de piel chocando, extraños sonidos de líquidos corporales y los gemidos de ambos patinadores.

El ritmo de Viktor en las embestidas y su mano masturbando a Yūri estaban llevando al menor al limite. -Vitya… ya no… ya no resisto-

-Está bien… yo tampoco puedo aguantar más- dijo el ruso empujando su cadera con más fuerza, tocando ese punto exacto dentro de Yūri, quién ahogó un gemido ante la sensación tan fuerte, mordió y abrazó la almohada y terminó sobre el cobertor de la cama. Viktor al sentir los músculos de Yūri presionar su miembro con fuerza lo llevaron al clímax terminando dentro del joven.

Yūri dejó caer su cadera exhausto y sintió salir el miembro de Viktor, dando paso a la sensación de su semilla escurriendo entre sus nalgas y piernas. El mayor se recostó a un lado de Yūri y lo abrazó colocando su frente contra la del menor.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el Katsudon al ver que el ruso no dejaba de sonreír.

-Me siento feliz- Yūri sé sonrojó al escucharlo. -Feliz de finalmente poder estar contigo. ¡Agh! no tienes idea de la tortura que ha sido para mí mantenerme a raya y no haberte tocado antes.- dijo el ruso suspirando.

-Para mi también- dijo Yūri en voz baja.

-¿Eh?- el ruso se sorprendió. Yūri se tapó la cara con ambas manos pero Viktor las retiró. - Ya te dije que no tienes que avergonzarte, al menos no estando conmigo- el ruso de nuevo sonrió. - Te amo Katsudon-

Yūri sintió que sus ojos se humedecían de felicidad.

-Yo también te amo Vitya- dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa que Viktor tanto amaba.

-Me alegra que esto se haya solucionado- Viktor sonrió de nuevo -por qué a partir de hoy no pienso dejarte en paz, quiero que hagamos el amor por toda la casa, y quiero cumplir varias fantasías contigo.- La cara de Yūri se enrojeció tanto que hasta sus orejas se calentaron. Pero no podía decir que el no quisiera complacer al ruso, después de todo él ya había fantaseado lo mismo muchas veces antes.

FIN

/

¡Espero les haya gustado! Por favor dejen sus comentarios, en verdad se los agradeceré infinitamente. Y muchas muchas muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias, en verdad es algo que me hace muy feliz y me anima a seguir escribiendo. ¡Los amo!


End file.
